Flavors
by df14-blacksnow
Summary: She only wished for Ryoma to come back, and he did. What she didn't expect was for Kintaro and Kevin to show up with him...EDITING IN PROGRESS. See Authors profile.
1. Ingredients part 1

**This is my first POT fic so please be considerate if I made one of the Characters a bit OOC. T^T**

**This is story dedicated to 'anzquetzal'-san, I was inspired by her POT story "Princess in Prison", and to all RyoSaku Fans/Authors.^&^**

**Please consider some grammar errors there, I'm really weak in English,but I'm working on it.*.***

**EnJoy!**

CHAPTER 1

Ingredients (Part 1)

"Finally!" whispered Sakuno.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was sitting under a tree. After running away from all of the guys in school, she finally found a place where she could rest

Guys were chasing her, as well as asking her out, but the only thing she could do is apologize, and turn them all down. For short, she dumped every one of them. And all this started happening since Ryoma Echizen went to attend the U.S. open. For her, this kind of situation became her routine. Being asked out, apologizing, hiding and resting, and then thoughts about Ryoma flows into her head.

She was also thinking if Ryoma was surrounded by girls as well. Of course he is, but she knew that he would be irritated and turn them down flatly.

This time she was 15, and she really has grown beautiful. Yet there are things that has never changed; she's still a clumsy person; she still has those braids and hair, still 'too long'. But these were her assets.

Yes, it has been three years, since Ryoma Echizen went to America, and Sakuno was missing him. Not only Sakuno, but all of the girls inside the campus, actually.

Yes, she waited for him, no doubt about it, but she was just denying it to herself the fact that she is over Ryoma.

She has been thinking for a while now, until her loud-mouthed best friend interrupted her, by screaming her name.

"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno –chan!" Tomoka Osakada had never changed, except her pigtails. They were transformed into a single ponytail, and also, she became taller.

"To-Tomo-chan, please, don't scare me like that." Sakuno felt her heart jumped.

"Gomen-ne, Sakuno, but I really got some good news from Momochan-senpai!"

Tomoka squealed, while Sakuno sweat dropped.

"What is it, Tomo-chan? Another tournament of Ryoma-kun to be watched?"

"Wrong! A bigger, and better one…He's coming back, Sakuno! Ryoma-sama's coming back!" Tomoko hugged the dumb founded Sakuno.

"Wha- what?" Sakuno's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say.

"You heard me Sakuno, He's staying here! Ryoma –sama's staying here! Tomorrow's Saturday and we can be with the Senpais and meet Ryoma –sama at the airport. We'll be there by two o'clock pm, sharp!"

"Wh-why?"

"Don't you like it? He's going to stay. He'll never go away again! He has finished all of the said tournaments in America. And this is the time, Sakuno… the time to get his heart set for you!"

Tomoka smiled.

"To-Tomo-chan, you're exaggerating a little, he's not m-mine" Sakuno sweat-dropped again. She also blushed, but she felt something in her that hurt.

"Oh, no, but he will be… soon" Tomoka smirked and grabbed Sakuno's wrist. Then, they went running to their next class, hearing the school bell ring.

Sakuno smiled.

"Hey, Ryoma," called the blonde guy who was wearing sunglasses as his hair band, sitting beside a raven-haired guy, with a Fila-branded white cap.

"Hn."

"Are you really going back to Japan?" Kevin asked.

"Hn." Ryoma retorted.

Ryoma Echizen was about to take a sip from his Ponta when Kevin suddenly asked Ryoma a ridiculous question, ridiculous enough to make him glare at Kevin.

"Can I come?" He asked, again.

"No way."

The two were just playing at the courts, after all the stress they had from a previous exam. They were seated at a bench, resting. After all, they're tired.

"Why can't I? I just want to see Ms. Poor Girl, who is being ignored by her Prince, but still keeps on sending you letters, just to find out if you're okay. And here is the Prince, who ignores those heart-filled letters, doing nothing, but play tennis" mocked Kevin.

"Shut up." Ryoma took a sip from his drink, leaning on the grills behind him.

"Make me." He smirked and took his racket beside him. Ryoma finished his Ponta and also made a move.

After the long match, they both decided to go to the café, nearby. Ryoma proceeded to the vending machine outside, to get some Ponta, while Kevin ordered a cup of cappuccino inside.

They sat down. Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but they suddenly heard some 'kyaaa!' and 'OMG! They're sooo handsome!' from the girls inside the café. They tried to ignore their squeals but they're just so damn noisy.

Ryoma just kept quiet, and stared at his Ponta. He was thinking deeply. And Kevin, well, he didn't mind all the girls taking his and Ryoma's pictures. Thirty minutes had passed, and, still, girls where everywhere. Finally, Ryoma got irritated. He glared at them, and voila, they shooed away.

Kevin sucked in his breath, and sighed.

"Ryoma, can I come with you? Seriously." Kevin asked for the second time.

"No." Ryoma rejected him for the second time, too.

"Why not?" He whined.

"You know yourself."

"Why? Is there a problem with me?"

"Yeah, attitude problem."

"Eh…What?"

"You'll cause a big commotion if you meet my senpai-tachis, you might get along with them well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hn… Nothing…" Ryoma adjusted his cap, hiding his eyes.

"You don't want me to see your girlfriend?" Kevin smirked.

"I have no girlfriend" He was pissed off.

"Aw, c'mon Ryoma, who's the girl sending you those letters? Huh? Huh?" Kevin's smirk transformed into a nice, wide grin.

"A friend… I think… dunno, forgot her name."

"Hmmm… you forgot her name? Then, you probably have forgotten her… So, does it mean that I can be her friend, a chance, maybe?"

Upon hearing this, Ryoma's eyes widened under his cap.

~Silence~

After about an hour or so, Ryoma, eventually, broke the deafening silence.

"Fine, you can come with me, either way, you also took the last grading exams and you've probably bought some tickets for yourself…and yeah, were leaving today." He glared at Kevin.

"Sure." Kevin muttered 'I got the power' and started whistling, exiting the café.

Ryoma just sighed, appreciating himself for having great tolerance.

It was their self-study time, since the teachers had their meeting with the Principal.

"Ne, Sakuno."

"Yes, Tomo-chan?"

"Our fan-club planned something for Ryoma-sama...It's a surprise 'something' that the other girls in school helped us with." She smiled.

"Eh? What is it, Tomo-chan? Is it some kind of bet? Gambling for Ryoma-kun?"

"Of course, not, Sa-chan! I would never do such thing for Ryoma-sama" Tomoka pouted.

Sakuno chuckled.

"Then,is it some kind of… uh, party?"

She gave Sakuno a big wide grin.

"Bingo, Sa-chan"

Hearing that from her friend made her eyes widen in astonishment.

~Ryoma and Kevin on the plane~

After hours of travel, everyone had already fallen asleep. Many things had happened to Kevin, and, of course, Ryoma, during the trip. Girls kept giggling, and staring at them. Nanjiroh called Ryoma. Kevin was actually hitting on the stewardess, and, …phew, Ryoma really isn't into remembering them all.

It was stridently quiet the moment Ryoma woke up. He got up to grab some Ponta from his bag. But when he did, he accidentally pulled out a stack of envelopes, also known as the ignored letters, sent by Ryuuzaki. He decided to read them, basically, because he was bored, and, mostly, because Kevin was asleep.

(those letters were sent to him after his matches but he never reads it)

Sooner or later, Kevin woke up. And as he did, the sight of a reading Ryoma Echizen welcomed him. He looked at the reading paraphernalia closely, and that's when he noticed what it was. It was those heartfelt letters sent by his admirer.

Seeing what he was doing made Kevin want to mock him. And he did. How? He sang.

"_It's been about a year now, didn't see or heard from you, been missing you crazy how do you, how do you sleep?"_

Ryoma was taken aback and folded the letter he was reading, via reflex action. This made Kevin chuckle. And he continued to sing, in order to annoy his buddy more.

"_About the letter you wrote me, still smells just like you, damn those sweet memories, how do you, how do you-"_

And it worked.

"Just sleep, blondie." Ryoma lowered his cap to hide his blushing face, even though he was soo pissed off with the blonde guy. He, then, kept the letters and opened his Ponta.

Kevin glanced at the window, and all he saw were dark clouds.

'It's obvious that you've missed someone in Japan. And I'm going to make sure you'll be busted.' Kevin thought, smirking evilly.

**The 'busted' there means to find out or something like that...^.^**

**Please at least leave a review so that I know if my first POT Fic really works for me^.^**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

***the song that Kevin sang was "how do you sleep" by Jesse Mcartney (Is that the spelling of his name?)**


	2. Ingredients part II

CHAPTER 2

Ingredients II

Dedicated to: anzquetzal and all RyoSaku lovers

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for the readers of this story since I updated it late and thank you for reading and supporting me. I will also update the next chapter sooner, I think maybe after 3-4 days, and that's when the real story begins.

Gosh, This is my first time having 12 reviews in a chapter, I hope reviews will keep coming cause it gives me a lot of ideas .I want to thank you all!

.The first and second chapters are just...um...introduction or something like a prologue and by the way, I forgot this from the first chapter, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Ingredients (Part 2)

Sakuno woke up at the sound of her alarm clock, early in the morning. She turned it off, and helped herself get out of bed. She watched the morning sun shine through her room's curtains. The sunlight had its gentle touch, which illuminated the objects inside, giving them a glowing effect, and leaving shades that created an abstract upshot.

'It is a nice picture of a room, is it mine? But it is ...so' She stared at the view for a moment. '...beautiful...' She thought as she smiled. It was not like her room anymore, she was like back in the past, the last three up late for school, catching the train before departing, and running as the bells of the school rang, saying that class has started.

It was a weird yet nostalgic feeling that made her confused.

She got up and started combing her hair with her fingers, in order to get rid of confusion, while walking towards the bathroom. She stopped combing her hair when she saw her own face. Just like her room, she saw her reflection as a different person. It was strange to think of it that way, but it was what she felt, ever since she heard the news – Ryoma's comeback.

'What a wistful morning… sigh' Sakuno thought. But then, she smiled, remembering that today is the day when Ryoma Echizen… no, Ryoma-kun will come back to Japan.

'Okay, no more watching videos of Ryoma-kun's matches – US Open, Rolland Garros, and even his warm up exercises… Just leave the Australian Open and Wimbledon aside… Chotto matte… Didn't Tomo-chan say that Ryoma-kun already finished every matc of the so-called 'Grand Slam Tournament'? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. If ever he'll leave Japan again for that, it's his choice. And moreover, I don't have every right to stop him… even if he never comes back.

"Sakuno? Are you up already? Sakuno?"

She snapped out of her thoughts the moment she heard her Baa-chan, calling for her. She checked the clock.

'7:36 am.'

"Sakuno?"

"Hai! Coming, Baa-chan!"

She tied her hair into a single ponytail, remembering what Ryoma always tells her.

'Hair is too long'

She smiled at the thought, and at the same time, blushed, before going downstairs for chores.

'I wonder if Ryoma-kun received my letter that was sent before the tournament…It was the only letter…'

...Time Skip...

"Oi Ryoma, wake up." Kevin said while waking Ryoma up. "Oi, oi, we're already here in Japan." Ryoma still won't wake up.

"Ryoma, your cat is dead, the stewardess threw it outside" Kevin whispered in Ryoma's ear, thinking that it would wake him up. It did. Ryoma's eyes opened without delay. He was about to stand to look for Karupin, but he realized that Karupin was on his lap. He really hated Kevin for always using Karupin as the reason for him to wake up before his matches.

*Karupin was actually on Kevin's lap, but Kevin transferred it on Ryoma's.

"Do that again and you'll be dead" Ryoma glared at him.

"You won't wake up, and I think that if I tell you something happened to that cat, you'll wake up. And you did." He explained, pointing at Karupin, with a sulky face and a whimpering voice.

"That's why I told you to stop doing it." Ryoma closed his eyes and tried to cool down, while leaning back on his seat, fondling Karupin's fur.

"Yeah, right." Kevin looked at the view, through the window.

Ryoma glanced at his wrist watch. It was 1:30 pm.

Kevin was still staring at the view outside the window, while e was thinking about the girl who was sending letters to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, are you excited to meet that girl? Or shall I say Sakuno?" Kevin, suddenly, asked out of curiosity.

"No." Ryoma closed his eyes again, ready to sleep; not knowing that 'the girl' Kevin was talking about was the one sending the letters.

And that made Kevin think about meeting the girl who sent the letter he read – the one sent before Ryoma's first match, and not the ones sent after all his matches. Kevin thought it was strange that the first letter had a different pen craft from the others, but, eventually, let go of the thought.

'Wonder what her face is...She really likes Ryoma, it's obvious just by reading her letter, and Ryoma...is hopeless' He thought, glancing at Ryoma, and then, sighed right after.

"I said we're here and you are still about to sleep." Kevin sighed.

"Where will you be staying at?" Ryoma asked with a bored voice, eyes closed, obviously, ignoring Kevin's sentence.

"Huh?"

"I said where will you be staying at when we arrive?" Ryoma, now, opened his eyes, looking at Kevin.

"Maybe at a Hotel or at my cousin's…why? You think I'd be looking for that girl's address and stay with her or something?" Kevin mocked.

"I wasn't worried about that; the girl is just an old classmate or acquaintance...I think?" He sighed. "I was worried that you might drag me out of my house, asking-slash-demanding me to give you a tour around the place and help you find a place to stay at." He tried to annoy Kevin back, displaying his 'mada mada dane' face for his planned victory, only that he botched.

"I don't understand you…Yes; I really understand that I may be a total jerk to you sometimes that I annoy you."

'You are a jerk, always' Ryoma thought, while looking at Karupin.

"But the girl, do you hate her, or what? You say yes if I ask you if it's her. You say no, if I ask anything about her or when I try to imagine her. And if I ask if you like her, you still say no." Kevin said while leaning back, comfortably, on his seat. Ryoma gave him a blank look.

He sighed. "First of all, it's because…I don't want you to cause that girl any trouble."

"Hey-"

"Don't misunderstand me for saying you are troublesome…actually, you are…" Ryoma straightened his back and bent to take his bag while handing Karupin to Kevin.

"Your cat, and...What's that suppose to-"

"And..." Ryoma gave him another blank look as he paused from snatching his ponta inside his bag.

"And, now, what?" Kevin sighed, but that really made him curious, since Ryoma showed off a serious face.

Ryoma heaved out a heavy sigh, and grabbed the ponta from his bag."It's because I don't really know her…" Then he opened his ponta and took a sip. Kevin was dumb founded.

'He's helpless when it comes to romance, isn't he? Maybe acting as a match maker will help…' Kevin thought, watching Ryoma at the corner of his eye, and gave out a smirk.

Ryoma was drowned in his thoughts and, at the same time, relieved that Kevin shut his tattling mouth, after telling him honestly that he really do not know who the girl was. Moreover, he was surprised when he received all those letters, after his matches. He also wondered why Kevin is so into that girl. He knew very well that he isn't into socializing with people who were not involved in his tennis world. And he, most likely, forgets about them the next day. But this girl, maybe it wouldn't hurt remembering was her? Sakuno, the name Kevin had mentioned… That name echoed in his mind. And there, he remembered a tennis ball, with the words 'International, number1' or something like that, he was keeping, up until now. What is her connection with that ball, anyway? Thinking, he took another sip from his Ponta.

Then, the P.A. disturbed his solitary moment, a cue for him and Kevin to be arriving soon.

"Osaka, huh… Here we come," Kevin said. Ryoma just ignored him, and continued drinking his Ponta.

* * *

There were five guys at the waiting area of the airport. They're being stared at by the girls passing by, because they thought that they were good-looking, and they also hear soft giggles everywhere.

Oishi had his hair grown, but not too long. He was wearing a black shirt, with a tennis ball, printed at the back, and some long pants. Eiji still have those swirly edges of his hair. He was wearing a soft-colored yellow shirt, together with khaki pants. Kaidoh didn't change much, as well as Momo and Kawamura. For Inui, let's say he let his hair down. Kaidoh wore a green shirt, with a triangle printed in front, and below knee-length pants. Momo was wearing a white T-shirt, with the picture of 'chocolates' in front. Kawamura was wearing a blue collared shirt, and straight knee-length pants. And Inui was wearing a polo shirt and some jeans. Of course, all of them were wearing tennis shoes.

"Ano, is there something wrong with us?"Oishi said, pointing at himself and sweat dropped.

"Hmmmm? There's nothing wrong with us, it's just that we're good-looking, haha!" Momo said, while scratching his head.

"Maybe he's right, nya!" Eiji winked at Momo and showed his 'V' shaped fingers.

"Pshhhhhhhh, you're just showing off." Kaidoh said with his arms crossed.

"Don't you want to be called 'handsome' for once, ma-mu-shi?" Momo grinned, as he elbowed Kaidoh.

Then a group of girls passed by."Don't you think the guys with the spiky hair and the red hair look cute?" curly-haired girl whispered to the girl beside her."I'd go for the bandana guy, he looks hot." She replied.

The guys heard it CLEARY. Inui started scribbling on his notebook, Oishi and Kawamura laughed softly, Momo and Eiji started teasing Kaidoh, while Kaidoh, himself, blushed furiously, and a vein also popped out of his head.

"Kaidoh is being seen 'hot' by girls, more importantly, he also blushes...madly." Inui said while writing.

"Right, it's really rare seeing Kaidoh blush over girls' words." Oishi smiled, looking at the teasing view of the three.

"Kaidoh is actually popular with girls in school these days." Kawamura added.

"IIe data" Inui said before pausing. Another group of girls passed by.

"Ano, the guy in black is...ano, good-looking..." said a girl with short black hair in a brown dress, blushing.

"Whoa, Mi-chan really is maturing! But, you know, Mi-chan, I think the brown-haired guy is better" said a taller girl with longer black hair in a pink blouse and jeans. They're probably sisters.

"But I think the guy in glasses is cute. He's cute for my Barbie!" said a little one with short curls, more like a 7-year old little girl.

As the girls passed by, Inui started scribbling, again. But when his name was mentioned by the little girl, his ballpen broke (if that's the right word) and he paused, slash froze, for a minute...or so. And all of them started laughing; even Kaidoh can't control himself from laughing, while Kawamura and Oishi blushed slightly.

"I think I can replace Inui-senpai in being the data collector!" Momo said between laughs.

"A little girl fell for him, boy; he really is popular, nyahahaha!" Eiji was the same.

"A-anyways, what time will Ryoma arrive?" Oishi asked while looking at his watch, blushing. He, obviously, wanted to change the topic.

"I think he will be here in two o'clock, and it's exactly two o'clock, they should be here any second" answered Kawamura.

"The one who should be answering you, Oishi, is Inui." Eiji said while looking at Inui. Inui remained a statue. And they all laughed again.

The kept laughing, until they saw two boys – one was blonde, who really looked familiar, and the other one was wearing a white baseball cap. At first, they didn't figure out who they were. But seeing the shoes and the cap gave them the hint. And they all smiled. Inui, on the other hand, turned his head, to look. But, still, he remained frozen.

"Yo! O'chibi!" " Oi! Echizen!" They all called for him, happily, waving their hands in the air, wondering how he had escape from the media men or the media itself. Then, finally, all of them recognized the blonde guy.

"K-Kevin Smith?"

* * *

Sakuno arrived at the station, trying to figure out the way to the airport.

"I caught up!" Sakuno said, panting, while resting her hands on her knees. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a pink stripe at the edge, and a pink blouse with frilly designs at the bottom. Her hair was braided into two, and clipped at the other side of her bangs.(as always) And white doll shoes.

"Eh? Where am I? (Looks to the left and right) Mou, baa-san must've been here with me to guide my way, but she chose to wait for Ryoma at the shop."

Sakuno wasn't with her grandmother because she was supposed to go with Tomoka. Only to find out that she's taking care of her brothers. Moreover, Tomoka told her to go for Ryoma.

"Hello, Sakuno." a male voice greeted.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno's eyes widened.

"Looks like you're lost, the airport is heading that way." Fuji pointed to the right side.

"Oh? Thank you Fuji-senpai, anou...but aren't you going there?"

"Hmmm, let's just say I waited for you because you might get lost, and you did." (A/U: That's definitely not the reason)

Sakuno blushed. "Eh? Gomen...A-a-no, arigatou...Senpai..." Sakuno said with a fading voice.

Fuji chuckled and smiled. He was wearing a green Lacoste shirt with a collar, white straight jeans and tennis shoes. He was also wearing a shoulder bag with his precious and momentous camera.

"Where is Ryuuzaki-Sensei?"

"Anou...she will be waiting at the shop..."

Fuji smiled, held her hand and started moving.

"Let's go."

Sakuno nodded, hiding her tomato-red cheeks.

* * *

**Kevin's POV:**

I was with Ryoma, walking towards a bunch of guys who were a bit older than us. There were five of them, and I know that they were waiting for Ryoma, since they started calling his last name. The weird thing is that I heard the red-haired guy, who's jumpy and all, called him 'O'chibi' and not his name. I understand it, since I also studied Japanese in America, during free time.

They were surprised when they saw me with Ryoma, well; I knew that this would happen, since they didn't know I was coming with him. And then when we reached the weirdos, or whatever, the spiky-haired guy started pinching Ryoma's cheeks, while the red-haired guy enfolded him. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, when I saw his irritated and suffocating face.

And then another one of the guys approached me. He was wearing a black shirt and he has a creepy smile – a motherly one. It gave me the creeps and goose bumps. At least, he's more matured than the other guys. He said his name was Oishi Suichiroh. He also took the pleasure of introducing his companions. Thanks to him, I already know that the redhead is Eiji Kikumaru; the spiky-haired is Momoshiro Takeshi; the bandana guy is Kaidoh Kaoru; the four-eyes is Inui; and the brunette, who looks like a pretty normal guy, is Kawamura Takashi.

Mr. Four-eyes, or Inui-senpai, was like a statue. He's patently weird, I tell you. And when Oishi-senpai (Calling these guys 'senpai' seems awkward, since we don't address people like that in America.) explained the whole 'Inui-senpai froze' situation to me and Ryoma, all I did was laugh, to the bones. Ryoma smirked, as well. I don't know, actually. But, even so, I hear him say his catch phrase, 'mada mada dane'. So, maybe, he was laughing deep inside. And aside from that, the oh-so-motherly Oishi-senpai also apologized in behalf of Momoshiro-senpai and Eiji-senpai's noise.

Unfortunately, Eiji-senpai heard us, and he hugged me all of a sudden. He moved like a cat. I didn't even notice him come my way. In addition to that, his hug was as tight as a girdle. It's a good thing that Oishi-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai helped me out. I heaved out a huge sigh and thanked them. Phew… For a second, I thought I was gonna die out there.

I introduced myself to them, though I know that they know already me. Also, I apologized to them about coming without notice. Momoshiro-senpai said that it was okay, and that I could go visit whenever I want. And besides, they don't own Japan. Well, what he said is true, though.

And when I told them that I'll be staying in Japan, all of their mouths were shaped like an 'o'. So, to break off the 'o'-shaped mouth ovation, Kawamura-senpai suggested that we should get going. Just then, we started walking.

Out of the blue, Momoshiro-senpai asked me if Ryoma had any girlfriends. Obviously, I answered a big NO. But then, he didn't give up. He asked if Ryoma had received any love letters. And with that, coming from him, I couldn't help but laugh. Yes, I laughed. And evidently, Ryoma glared at me. Well, Eiji-senpai, Kawamura-senpai and Oishi-senpai chuckled. Why do I have to call each of them 'senpai' again? Oh, yeah… Because they're older than me…

Ryoma's glaring face made me laugh even more and I was unable to stop. I only stopped when Kaidoh-senpai (who was always hissing) said something that insulted Momoshiro-senpai. And right at that moment, that they started arguing. Eiji-senpai explained that they were rivals and all, and I understood.

I was wondering why Inui-senpai kept writing on this notebook. And so, when I asked why, they all laughed. Ryoma, on the other hand, took a can of Ponta from his bag. Man, does his bag only contain Ponta, or what? (He didn't bring any luggage.)

Then, we reached the exit. I was about to say goodbye, because my cousin sent me a text message, delayed for a minute or two, when Eiji-senpai bellowed 'Fuji' and 'Sakuno-chan'. I was really surprised when I heard him say 'Sakuno'. I didn't miss the chance to look at them. So this was the Fuji-senpai Ryoma was talking about. There was a happy-go-lucky look on his face. And when I looked at the girl, my first impression of her was…cute. She has auburn hair and big chocolate eyes. I can say she's a beauty, but not the boastful type. She was the clumsy type. Moreover, I noticed that Fuji-senpai and Sakuno were holding each other hands. Yeah, their fingers were tangled. Maybe they're lovers, or something? But then, how can they be an item if the girl likes Ryoma?

I saw Ryoma tighten his grip on his drink when he saw their hands. Sakuno, then, blushed and quickly retrieved her hand and placed it on her chest, denying that she didn't mean to, you know, and they all started teasing her. (A/U: Kevin blushed when he said 'chest')

She saw me, and she blushed. Then she greeted me. I replied with a smile, and then, she blushed even more. I looked at Ryoma, he really didn't care. Just like he said, he didn't know her much. Then Fuji also saw me and said 'hi'. His smile gave me the creeps, just like Oishi-senpai's, but with a different aura.

Sakuno also didn't want Ryoma to misunderstand, so she, quickly, apologized and greeted him, as well. But I sweat dropped when Ryoma replied her with a 'hn' and looked away. But before that, I think, I saw his eyes widen, like he remembered something important.

Sakuno smiled, like she was used to it. But, it was pretty much olbvious that she really was happy to see Ryoma. The weird thing is, my heart was beating fast. And now that I think about it, I think I have a crush on her. Now, how am I supposed to play as the match maker at this state?

Oh, to hell with it.

End of chapter 2.

* * *

**Bloopers**

Take one, action!

Sakuno arrived at the station, looking for the way to the airport.

"I caught up!" Sakuno said, panting, while resting her hands on her knees. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a pink stripe at the edge, and a pink blouse with frilly designs at the bottom. Her hair was braided into two, and clipped at the other side of her bangs.(as always) And white doll shoes.

"Eh? Where am I? (Looks to the left and right) Why am I here, in front of a motel?" Sakuno said, surprised. Then a guy approached her."Miss, are you alone?" she, being Sakuno, tried to escape when someone gripped her hand.

"I'm sorry!" She said without human intervention, and slapped his face. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Ryoma. The stranger said he doesn't want to deal with them, and ran away.

Sakuno was shocked that she just slapped Ryoma's face. Ryoma, being not so Ryoma, pinched her cheek and said "You'll buy me a lot of Ponta, as many as the atoms you've touched".

"Eh?"

"And if not, you'll date me as much as the atoms you've touched". Sakuno was happy, yet, she fainted on Ryoma's arms.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said. "My cheeks, it hurts like hell" he continued.

**XxX**

Take two, action!

The guys heard it CLEARY. Inui started scribbling on his notebook, Oishi and Kawamura laughed softly, Momo and Eiji started teasing Kaidoh, while Kaidoh, himself, blushed furiously, and a vein also popped out of his head.

"Kaidoh is being seen 'hot' by girls, more importantly, he also blushes...madly" Inui said while writing.

"Right, it's really rare seeing Kaidoh blush over girls' words." Oishi smiled, looking at the teasing view of the three.

"Kaidoh is actually popular with girls in school these days." Kawamura said.

"IIe data" Inui said before pausing. Another group of girls passed by.

"Ano, the guy in black is...ano, good-looking..." said a girl with a black short hair in a brown dress, blushing.

"Whoa, Mi-chan really is maturing! But, you know, Mi-chan, I think the brown-haired guy is better" said a taller girl with longer black hair in a pink blouse and jeans. They're probably sisters.

"But I think the guy in glasses is cute, too" said a little one with short curls, more like a 7-year old little girl. "He's really cute. I want him to be my biggest BARBIE in my Barbie collection! And he can be my chicken, and play with Spongy!" (Spongy is a crocodile)

All of them died laughing.

**XxX**

Take three, action!

"Oi Ryoma, wake up." Kevin said while waking Ryoma up. "Oi, oi, we're already here in Japan." Ryoma still won't wake up.

"Ryoma, your cat is dead, the stewardess threw it outside" Kevin whispered in Ryoma's ear, thinking that it would wake him up. It did.

Ryoma's eyes opened without delay. And the first thing he saw was Sakuno's face. Their face were only inches apart. The distance gradually decreased, eventually, turning into a kiss. He blushed like crazy.

"Caught you!" Kevin said, removing the mannequin that looked a lot like Sakuno. Ryoma was really furious, that he nearly killed Kevin. But when he looked to his side, he saw Sakuno, in a bikini. Then he blushed again."Caught you!" Momo said as he moved another mannequin, just like Sakuno, out of the scene. Ryoma threw Kevin to Momo's direction, and he successfully hit his target.

"Do that again, and all of you will die!" He said, facing Sakuno, Sakuno cried and ran. Ryoma ran after her, but he was tripped by Kevin's foot, though he was lying down.

A hell inside a plane.

* * *

Good? Not Good? I know it's a bit boring but, things will heat up the next chapter, so I hope that you will stay put with the story. Please stay put with the story "."

And for the reviews, To RyoSaku-san, Kevin is not a spy, but he will be...um...you will know soon ^. ^

Thank you for supporting me all! Your Reviews really gave me some ideas of cheesy moments of Ryoma and Sakuno, so please, stay with the story, okay?

THANK YOU and GOD BLESS


	3. Sweet and Sour Meetings

CHAPTER 3

Sweet and Sour Meetings

Dedicated to: anzquetzal and all RyoSaku lovers

* I do not own Prince of Tennis*

* * *

At that very moment in the airport, Ryoma remembered his memories about Ryuzaki assoon as he saw her. That the 'Sakuno' who Kevin was talking about and the girl who keeps sending him letters is Ryuzaki herself, the twin braided-auburn haired girl who always cheered for him and his first-year classmate. Now that he remembered her, he has nothing to do with her anymore, all he wanted was that he want things cleared for him, and that's all. However, his hand unconciously gripped the Ponta tighter when he saw his senpai and Sakuno together. And for him, it was weird. Definitely weird.

"R-Ryoma-kun, g-gomen! and anou, we-welcome b-back..." Sakuno said, blushing.

"Hn" He answered.

"Ah, so young, so young!" Momo teased. "Sa-chan's blushing, nya!" added Eiji.

"Welcome back, Echizen" Fuji said, looking at Ryoma and noticed that Kevin was beside him.

"Oh, we have a guest, well, hi there Kevin Smith '-kun', I hope you enjoy your stay here in Japan" Fuji said,smiling.

"Ah, thanks s-senpai" Kevin sweat dropped, he felt chills as soon as he heard Fuji and saw him smile in a different way.

The regulars noticed Kevin shiver, so they warned Fuji not to do that again and teased him about Sakuno. On the other hand, Kevin was staring at Sakuno that she can't help but blush.

"A-anou, I'm S-Sakuno Ryuzaki, nice to meet you, K-Kevin-san" Sakuno bowed as she introduced herself to Kevin.'H-he sure is handsome' Sakuno thought. Do not forget that she always blush.

"My pleasure to meet you, and you can just call me Kevin, Sakuno" Kevin smiled sweetly, and tried not to stutter much. And then again, Sakuno nodded and blushed.

'tch' Ryoma thought as he finished a sip from his beloved Ponta. Sakuno looked around her and noticed something was not right. 'I-I'm being surrounded by bishounens!" she thought.

Kevin received a text message saying that he must go home to his cousin now, so, he apologized and bid them farewell, while the regulars said a lot of things about visiting places and tourist spots to him, and bid him goodbye as well.

"B-Be careful on your way, K-Kevin...kun..." Sakuno blushed as she said his name.

"Thank you, Senpai-tachi, Sakuno, nice meeting you all...And Ryoma...never mind,I'll see you on monday" Kevin said, smirking.

'Monday?' Ryoma thought.

After that, he called for a taxi and before entering, he waved his hand. Same goes for them, they waved their hands until the taxi was nowhere to be seen.

"Saa Minna, we must go as well" Fuji said.

"Hai!" they answered.

Looks like Inui was forgotten.

* * *

Like the old days, Momo and Kaidoh started fighting over some sushi, especially over the salmon roll. Eiji accidentally ate the wasabi sushi that Fuji had ordered, Inui actually pouring his new invented concotion in each regulars' drinks secretly (for revenge), Kawamura helping his father in making sushi, Oishi and Sumire chatting about the ex-regulars present studies. And after an hour of talking with Ryoma, all of them purposely left Sakuno with him in the same table.

And Sakuno didn't like this at all. All she could do is to stare at her drink and glance at Ryoma, thinking of a good topic for her to talk with him, while Ryoma didn't care at his surroundings, eating his own meal and sharing it with Karupin. Then Sakuno gathered all the courage inside her and tried to make up a conversation.

"A-a-anou, R-Ryoma-Kun," She started.

"..." he didn't looked at her and continued eating.

"H-How's life i-in America? and t-the people t-there?" She asked.

He swallowed the food he was eating and answered "Do you still need to know?"

Sakuno was shocked from his answer that she gave up 'cause she doesn't want to get hurt by his words . "M-mou Ryoma-kun,I was j-just curious, but...n-never m-mind then"

Ryoma saw her face trying not to cry but she still has her smile, and from the way she did it, it was a fake smile. Ryoma tried to make up for it. "Uh...America is okay and not all people are kind there."

Sakuno's face lightened.

"I-Is that so?"

"Hn" he said as he drank his tea.

Sakuno smiled but after that, she panicked mentally for she couldn't think for a topic. Then she remembered that she brought her home-made chocolate.

"Ryoma-kun, t-try some of these" She said, showing a lunch box filled with chocolate

Ryoma stared at it for a while before picking the heart-shaped one.

"H-how is it?" She asked, smiling.

"Where did you buy this? It's..."

"Hai?" Sakuno smiled.

"Awful" He said, taking a sip from his tea.

".....S-Sou ka,"

"Hn"

" W-well then, I need to go now...'Baa-chan, I'm heading home, I just remembered that there's an english test on monday, and Senpai-tachi, arigatou" then off she go.

Sakuno was shocked that she looked down, hiding her eyes in her bangs, and stood up, walikng out, even the closing of the door of the shop souded like she's really pissed. Ryoma was also shocked from the fact that Sakuno stopped stuttering.

"Matte" Ryoma called, but she had left already.

'What's wrong with her?' he thought.

"Oi, Echizen, what have you done? you made her upset!" Momo started shouting.

"O'chibi's clueless about it! Now you've made her upset! what did you do anyway?"

"Uh...that chocolate, it tastes awful" He said pointing at the chocolate. He didn't know that it was Sakuno's work.

"That's Sa-chan's home made..." Oishi said, worried.

"You made her upset and you just came back! And that chocolate...Don't tell me..." Momo and Eiji twitched.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT IT WAS AWFUL?" They all asked, exception for Fuji, Inui and Sumire. Kawamura just sweat dropped.

"But it's true" He said.

They all looked at his tea and they all sweat dropped. Actually, Ryoma said that it was awful because the chocolate and the tea he was drinking doesn't go with each other. If he didn't drink some before eating the chocolate, it would taste good.

"Echizen, try drinking pure water and eat it again" Inui said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" they all shouted. So Ryoma drank the water and ate the chocolate.

"Hmm, that's weird...It tastes like hershey's" Ryoma blinked.

"I think you should say sorry to her, Echizen, you misunderstood" Oishi said with his motherly smile. "APOLOGIZE!" Momo shouted.

"Maybe.." Ryoma mumbled, eating more of the chocolate. All of them heaved a sigh.

"Ma,well Ryoma, are you going to school tomorrow?" Sumire asked.

"Hai"

"Enrolling?" Fuji asked.

"Hn" Ryoma answered.

"Ryuzaki-Sensei, Sakuno is also going to school for student committee tomorrow right?" Fuji looked at Sumire's direction.

"Ah" Sumire answered.

"Why not accompany Sakuno tomorrow, Echizen?" Oishi asked, looking at Ryoma.

"Yeah, you can take the chance of apologizing, nya" Eiji said with his v-sign.

"..." he just continued eating some of the chocolates. 'Whatever' he thought.

On the other table, Fuji was looking at him, and then glanced at his camera. 'Saa Ryoma, next time, I'll take a good picture of you and Sakuno-chan, but at least I got something intresting' he thought, seeing a picture where Kevin, Sakuno and Ryoma were in the same place.

Sakuno, on the other hand, was on her way home, thinking that what she did a while ago was rude, walking out just like that. And she blames Ryoma for this.

'Mou, Ryoma-kun, he didn't have to say it that way' Sakuno pouted with teary eyes. 'What shall I do?' She thought as she took her cellphone in her bag and dialed Tomoka's number. It was going to be a very long conversation, and all of it was about Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma was back in his house, tired for today since a lot of things happened. It was already night time when he went home from the sushi shop and especially in the airplane with Kevin. He wanted to skip dinner since he already has eaten, but he can never skip from his family.

"Tadaima" Ryoma said with his eyes closed, kicking off his shoes and taking off his cap.

"Oh, welcome back seishounen!" Nanjirou wrapped his left arm around Ryoma while his right hand scratching Ryoma's head.

"Yeah, whatever" he responded, escaping from his father's hands.

"Is that how you greet you father?" Nanjirou asked, irritated. Before Ryoma could respond to his father, his mother appeared ang gave him a hug.

"Welcome back dear, you've grown" Rinko said after hugging Ryoma.

"Hn, ah 'kaa-san, here's your gift" said Ryoma, handing her a small box. "Arigatou" she smiled. "And this is for Nanako-nee-san" he said, handing another box to Rinko.

"Where's my gift?" Nanjirou asked.

"I'll just go take a shower" Ryoma continued.

"Don't ignore your father!" He shouted.

"Ryoma hasn't changed" Nanako said, carrying Karupin. "How are you Karu-chan?" she stroked Karupin's fur. Rinko chuckled.

After taking a shower and changed, he went to the living room, watching a tennis match. He also saw his appearance in an interview, shown in the T.V. And his father, Nanjirou, was also there in the living room. After an hour or so, Nanjirou broke the silence.

"How's life in America, seishounen?" Nanjirou asked while reading his magazine.

"Good Tennis, but all of them there has still a lot of ways to go" Echizen answered, resting is chin on his right hand with a bored face.

"Baka, I was asking about girls in America, girls" Nanjirou lifted a brow.

"Nothing, all of them are pretty-" Ryoma cut his sentence when he saw the player served in the T.V.

"Whoa, my boy is growing" Nanjirou said, but Ryoma continued his sentence.

"annoying...yeah, pretty annoying, that's the right word" Ryoma said, still with a bored tone.

"-not" Nanjirou was able to say. "Oh Father of the most high, when will you make my boy realize that he is being chased by girls? And when will you also make him notice girls? Oh heavens" Nanjirou cried sarcastically.

"Che, whatever" Ryoma said, ignoring his father.

"Boy, there is more than tennis in this world. Example, did you notice that hag's grandaughter? She became beautiful eh, you saw her right?" Nanjirou said, smirking.

~silence~

"She has nothing to do with me, and girls has nothing to do with tennis" Ryoma said, but that statement of his father really caught his attention.

"I guess you really are hopeless when it comes to girls, you are so serious, specifically, dense" Nanjirou said. Ryoma was surprised with the sudden words. Those words were kind of insulting.

"I'm sleeping, oyasumi" Ryoma just walked out. "Ah growing up, growing up" Nanjirou mumbled.

When Ryoma went to his room, he didn't turn the lights on and went straightly on the bed. "Baka Oyaji" he mumbled, resting his head on his hands, lying down and looking up on the ceiling. And let his thoughts speak for a while.

It isn't like he didn't notice some girls. It's just that they are not worth talking to, specially those fangirls. Just by seeing him, they faint, they squeal, they shout, they nosebleed. Not just that. He also saw a lot of girls and their types. There's a nerdy type, there is the arrogant type, the clingy one...does he have to study the existence of a lady? It has nothing to do with him. Except his Mom of course. Seriously, what did his stupid father liked from those girls? Even if he have Ryoma's Mom?

And also, he is not that dense (but he still is a bit, just a little bit, dense). He knows when a lady likes him. He isn't a twelve year old boy anymore, even if he is, he will still know it. Of course he matured. And thinking about this topic, he remembered his father's statement.

_"Boy, there is more than tennis in this world. Example, did you notice that hag's grandaughter? She became beautiful eh, you saw her right?"_

Yeah whatever. Of course he noticed her, and he already knew that Ryuzaki liked him since freshman year, but he isn't sure if she likes him until now. He isn't expecting like anything would happen if she continues liking him. 'Anybody would be stupid if a person isn't over her crush for three years. Yeah, she became pretty, she became outstanding, she became attractive. Anyone would fall for her, even Kevin looked like he fell for her a while ago in the airport.' He thought.

Ryoma stopped thinking when he thought about Kevin falling for her, he also thought of Fuji and Ryuzaki holding hands together. Realizing this, he felt a pang and guiltiness in him. But he didn't even know that it was guiltiness, like it was nothing.'Did I exhaust myself too much today?' he wondered.(See, he's still dense)

'Maybe apologizing to her isn't a bad idea, after all, her chocolate was delicious'. It was his last thought before sleeping as Karupin got beside him and slept.

* * *

Sakuno turned the alarm off when it started to ring and woke her up. She remembered that she was going to school today to help the student committee arrange the upcoming socialization party, since it was the second week of the new semester this mid August. And also help the guidance councilor with the new students transferring, and one of them was Ryoma.

Upon thinking of Ryoma, she pouted, remembering yesterday's event in the shop. She clenched her fists and got up. Combing her hair, she heard the music from the radio, from the living room. This was a sign that her grandmother was up, making breakfast.

After fifteen minutes of preparing herself and getting change, she went to the kitchen and sat up with her grandmother. While eating, her grandmother spoke.

"Ah, Sakuno" Sumire called as she drank her coffee.

"Hai?" Sakuno looked up.

"I recieved a call from your foster parents"

Sakuno choked as she heard her grandmother mentioned her foster parents.

"F-foster parents? 'baa-san, you mean the Martin's? B-but it's been more than seven years, right?" Sakuno looked worried, like she didn't want to remember something.

"Haha, Sakuno, there's nothing to worry about, I'm not giving you away or anything" Sumire chuckled.

"E-eh?"

"They said that their children will be here, maybe next month" Sumire said, eating her bread.

"So that means, S-Sabrina and William-" She paused.

"Yup, they will be here" Sumire smiled.

"Sou ka..." Sakuno mumbled. She didn't want to remember about them from the past, especially Sabrina.

(A/U: Allow me to introduce the Martin Family. Sabrina Magdalene Martin, a girl that looks exactly like Sakuno, the ony difference is that Sabrina's hair color is black. She is like Sakuno's twin. She also stammers a lot. When I say that she is like Sakuno, her personality is the same as hers, but she is a bit more shy than Sakuno, and she also likes Ryoma a lot, a fangirl she is. William Louis Martin, a boy who is two years younger than Sakuno and Sabrina. I do not need to explain their parents. These two siblings were born from England and has the Japanese blood in their veins. Their family is an English noble, and their family is really famous.)

Sakuno checked her wrist watch and saw that the time was her cue to move out. "Obaa-san, I-I'm going!" said as she got up and took her things. "Take care" Sumire said, loud enough for her to hear, and went to wash the dishes. When Sakuno opened the door, she saw Ryoma with his finger pointing on the door bell.

"Ryoma-kun..." she mumbled with her wide eyes.

"Ah, ohayo" He said.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked as her grip on her bag tightened.

"Is that how you greet someone who came to pick you up?" He smirked.

"G-gomen, ohayo...eto, pick me up? But I'm going to s-school today-"

"I'm going there too, so I went here for you to show me the way, the directions inside the school might change since I wasn't here for years" he said as he turned around, giving Sakuno the signal to follow.

"H-huh? But Ryoma-kun-"

"Are you coming or not?" He asked as he look back. "H-hai" She said, "Bye 'Baa-san!" she shouted before walking towards him.

'Who does he think he is? What does he think I am? a tour guide?...argh! Calm down Sakuno, you're just his so called friend, remember?' said her inside chibi.

They were walking in silence for already six minutes and twenty four seconds since they left the Ryuzaki residence. Sakuno couldn't do anything so she was thinking about Sabrina with a frown on her face.

_"Eh? Sabrina? I thought your hair was black. You dyed it with brown?"_

_"Wow, Sabrina has a twin"_

_"They look alike but there's so much differences"_

_"Eh? adopted? that girl? What an impostor!"_

_"A pity they look alike"_

She hate herself for remembering Sabrina. Until she snapped out when Ryoma broke the silence and it was quite a shock for Sakuno.

"Sorry" Ryoma said.

"N-nani?" Sakuno looked confused.

"Yesterday, sorry for yesterday" Ryoma pulled his cap down.

~silence~

"A-ah, I-it's nothing" She totally lied. But she also forgive him easily.

"Hn" He confirmed.

Before silence took place, Sakuno catched up with Ryoma and asked him.

"W-why did you a-apologize? I must be the one apologizing, Ryoma-kun"

"The chocolate tasted good" He said before yawning.

"B-but, you said-"

"I ate it all, it tasted good" Ryoma said, cutting Sakuno's sentence and sighed.

"A-ahn" Sakuno smiled. Ryoma took a glance at her then he smirked. " And you look good with your hair down, and with that big ribon" He said. For him, it was his 'thank you' reply from the chocolate.

Sakuno was speechless. Since when did Ryoma had noticed her? Yet, she blushed. Then Ryoma stopped when they were in front of the school.

"Is it the same as before?" Ryoma asked with his bored face.

"If you're t-talking about inside the s-school, i-it changed a bit" Sakuno answered, blushing.

"Ah, so where's the guidance councilor?"

"E-eh?"

"Didn't I ask you to give me directions?" Ryoma lifted a brow.

"H-hai! Ano..eto..l-let me accompany you, Ryoma-kun, I still have time left for the committe" Ryoma smirked when he thought that Ryuzaki got a lot more courage than before. "Hn" He answered.

The guidance councilor's room was located on the first floor of the second building near the pool. At least Sakuno remembered it correctly, and Ryoma was impressed. But something bothered him.

"Ryuzaki"

"H-hai?" Sakuno looked surprised.

"There's a trash can in front of you" Ryoma said, looking at the trash can.

"Aiyee! Gomen!"

"What are you sorry for? And what were you thinking?" he asked while walking ahead of her. She caught up with him, and before she could say anything, they both heard a very loud conversation in the guidance councilor's room, then rooms ahead of them.

"Seems like a fightt" Sakuno said, curious, but scared.

"You scared?" Ryoma smirked. Like always.

"N-no" Sakuno said as they keep walking and the noise just keeps on getting louder. Until they reached the front door and Ryoma opened it. Both of them had their eyes widened when they saw both familiar faces with their eyes set to kill, which the other 'going-to-be-students-of-Seishun' inside were both cheering and scared of the situation.

"What was that? You red-haired-monkey!"

"Shut up blond-haired-barbie!"

"Say that again you red-furball!"

"I can say say it again and again mango hair, you blond haired barbie!" A blond guy and red haired guy were arguing.

"K-kevin-kun? K-kintarou-kun?" Sakuno said with 'you-cant-paint-the-face' look. But the two didn't hear her and continued fighting.

"Get out of my sight right now, red sea urchin!"

"You're the one who's supposed to get out, blondie Namahage!"

"GRRRRR, YOU CONCEITED FREAKY COCKY PRIDEFUL BARBARIC AMOROUS JERKY BASTARD!" The quarreling guys said in unison.

"Someone, annihilate them at this moment" Ryoma said with his eyes closed, massaging his forehead before he could kill somebody.

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

Firstly, I want to thank these guys:

RyoSaku, ra-ra-ra-a-a or Perseus Percy, Nakano Aika, fire19, aznquetzal, aoi-29, stormtwink, .Lawliet-, Yusuki Mazui, LeyCoo, dijanexryoma-kun, Tommyboy1331, crazyblondefanfictionlover101, Akuma and Tenshi Hana, Misaki0812, nertz, majrocks.

I'm sorry for the errors. Like I said, I am not good in english, and I typed this on Notepad, not in microsoft word. And also, sorry for the missing words from the last chapter.

I'm also sorry for the delay of updating, I was suffering from an illness but I'm much better now.

And to aznquetzal-san and majrocks-san, salamat po sa pagtulong ninyo at supporta ninyo sa akin, Mabuhay ang mga Pilipino!

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And also, I am looking for a friendly **beta-reader**, 'cause this is my first time looking for one.

**Thank you and God Bless**.


	4. Sweet weirdness, sweet confessions and

_**Correction:**__ The author wants to delete the part when the narrator said that there were some other students inside the room. Please do not mind that error from the 3__rd__ chapter._

_**Warning:**__ This chapter was rushed(or that's what the author thinks) and the author is sorry for it. This is the last time the author is going to make a rushed chapter. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ The author of this story do not own POT._

Dedicated to:

anzquetzal and all RyoSaku lovers

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet weirdness, sweet confessions and Salty rumors**

When we entered the room, we were surprised that the noise were coming from familiar faces, I know they were familiar. Yes, it was Kevin-kun and…Kintarou-kun? T-they were arguing. I didn't know they knew each other, and I also didn't know that they were also going to enroll here. I also didn't know the reason why they were fighting.

I tried to call them (I was nervous) but they didn't look at me, they didn't seem to hear me.

I looked up at Ryoma-kun and saw him touching his temples, irritated. I smiled nervously. But when he spoke, surprisingly, his voice reached the two and quickly, they called Ryoma-kun's name while maintaining their fighting position.

"Ryoma!"

"Koshimae!" they called.

Then after that, slowly, I saw them looking at my direction. I felt myself blush. They were looking at me with shocked eyes. I felt myself tremble because of their intense stare, but I tried to smile.

Then quickly, they arrange themselves and cleared their throats. I know it was weird, or am I just being looked at? *blush*Even Ryoma-kun's face were showing the expression 'hey, did someone hit them hard that they'd stop fighting? I hope someone hits them harder', or something like that…

Umm, a-after that, they quickly went on our side and Kintarou-kun started irritating Ryoma-kun by brushing Ryom-kun's hair while Kevin-kun was walking towards me. I can see Ryoma-kun raising a brow to both of them, like he noticed them being weird. Who wouldn't say that it wasn't weird for some guys quarreling then after that act like nothing had happened when they saw…a girl… *blush*. Umm… I don't know how to deal with this…

But Kintarou-kun and Kevin-kun were really acting weird!

Then, Kevin-kun took my hand while I saw Ryoma-kun glance at us…

* * *

Like Sakuno said, it was weird for the guys to stop quarreling after seeing Sakuno but you can see them exchanging death glances, especially when Kevin took Sakuno's hand. Kintarou and Ryoma looked at them.

"K-kevin…kun?" Sakuno asked as Kevin knelt in front of her while holding her hand. Ryoma and Kintarou were loss of words.

"How are you? I've only met you yesterday and here we meet again" Kevin asked (sweet talk)before kissing Sakuno's hand and smiling at her like yesterday at the airport. Sakuno blushed again.

Seriously, what was the reason why Kintarou and Kevin were fighting? And stopped after seeing Sakuno in front of them and forgetting the oh-handsome-tennis player Ryoma? I bet that's what's in your mind right now.

Then Ryoma quickly grabbed Sakuno's wrist and positioned her behind him, while glaring at Kevin.

All of them were surprised at Ryoma's reaction.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ryoma said, glaring at Kevin. Sakuno was left shocked on Ryoma's hands.

"Hey, is it wrong to treat Sakuno-chan like a princess? I was just greeting her," Kevin asked, glaring back with a smirk.

"Not if you are going to be the prince!" Kintarou shouted, pounding at Kevin. It was shown all over Kintarou's face that he was jealous.

Kevin was caught off-guard that made them both hit the floor and started fighting again. Then the guidance councilor entered the room shocked and displayed a frustrated look on her face.

"You two-" She said, adjusting her pointed eye glasses. Kevin and Kintarou both looked up at her and saw her with wide eyes. "Y-you two, you're Kevin Smith and Tooyama Kintarou? Kyaaa!" She squeaked.

"What a hag" Kevin and Kintarou muttered.

Ryoma took this chance to escape since they were not seen by the guidance councilor, taking Sakuno with him. Kintarou and Kevin noticed them exited the room and they were to move, but was stopped by the 'hag' they were saying.

"So you two…KYAAAA! Where is Echizen-san? I thought he would also enroll here, whatever, you two are popular in the T.V., Kyaaaa!" She shouted, blushing.

"Looks like this is going to be a long orientation" they said in unison before glaring at each other. Again.

* * *

'_What had just happened?_' She thought while looking at her wrist being held by Ryoma.

Surely, time really passed as fast as Sakuno thought. Just a while ago, Ryoma knocked at her door and walked her to school just for directions, and apologizes about the chocolate yesterday. And just now, they were at the guidance room, and Kintarou and Kevin were fighting about God knows (you'll know it later) And Kevin had just kissed her and Kintarou was jealous and Ryoma saving her and know they were at the corridor walking fast, lead by Ryoma. (Wow, talk about Sakuno using a lot of 'and' in one sentence.)

Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts and winced as Ryoma's grip tightened on her wrist. Ryoma felt her winced and stopped walking, still holding her hand while loosening his grip.

"A-anou Ryoma-kun-"

"Don't misunderstand me," He looked at her. Sakuno tried to adjusted her mind and let her thoughts rest for a while.

"A-about what, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked with a confused look.

Ryoma heaved a sigh.

"It's just that I don't like that bastard pleasing himself," Ryoma cut her off and looked away, dropping Sakuno's wrist from his hand.

"Pleasing h-himself?" She asked.

"…pleasing himself by…kissing your hand…" Ryoma hesitated whether or not he will say the 'kissing' word, but eventually said it without looking at her.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno's eyes widened before showing a gentle smile.

"Like I said don't misunderstand me, I just didn't like what Kevin did to you like he did to other girls…So, try to stay away from that bastard and the red monkey jerk" Ryoma said, putting his hand inside his pocket before going back to same direction where the guidance room was located.

"Y-you're going back in the guidance room?" Sakuno asked, confused and blushing.

"Of course, I'm here to enroll anyways," Ryoma said.

Sakuno was supposed to say anything but Ryoma cut her off again.

"And I'll deal with those two, especially Kevin" he continued.

Sakuno can't stop blushing from what he had said. '_Ryoma-kun changed_ ' Sakuno slapped herself mentally. '_He, he's not cold like he used to be_' She thought.

"And…I forgot to tell you, don't make any chocolates anymore," He said, still walking away.

"Hu-huh?" Sakuno can't understand him.

" It definitely doesn't suit for a klutz like you" Sakuno's heart dropped.

'_Or maybe he's still cold as ever, he called me klutz!_' She tried to fight her tears.

Sakuno was about to run in the opposite direction, but stopped when Ryoma talked again, stopping from his tracks.

"Wait" he said. Sakuno turned around with teary eyes.

"But…you can still cook bentos for me every lunch time…" Ryoma said with his stoic face before turning around again.

Sakuno's face lightened. Was that a compliment? A favor? An order?

'He's cold, but he may be…sometimes…warm' Sakuno smiled before running as she realized that she was late for the meeting.

* * *

I reached the student's committee room and opened the door panting, tired from running all the way here from the neighboring building.

I saw them in their casual clothes. All of them were at my age, and one of them was Dan-kun. Yes, he transferred here last year and this year he's one of the student council committee as the Vice-president. I don't know the reason he became the vice-pres quickly, but I didn't mind. He's also one of my close friends.

The student committee members were not yet seated on the long table being prepared by two more ordinary students. And I thought I was late. I sighed, relieved.

Even if they were at my age, they were respected. They were like high and mighty but they were not proud. That's why I like volunteering to work with them.

Dan-kun saw me and approached me, and eyes were following him and they all spotted me at the door. Some bowed, some greeted me softly, and some smiled, especially the boys. I sighed again. But I was still blushing.

"Hehe, I saw you a while ago with Echizen-kun, I didn't know he's here!" He said with his ever cute voice. Actually, he was cute, and now, I'm blushing again. And I smiled at him in return.

"He only returned yesterday afternoon, Dan-kun" I said.

"Hey! Sakuno! We saw you a while ago with a super handsome guy! Is he your boyfriend?" Megumi-san asked. She was always hyper. She had a short brown hair, and onyx eyes. We have the same height. And-wait, a handsome guy? Me? Dating Ryoma-kun? Wha- I blushed ten shades of red. Then all of them started asking the same question.

"N-No! Guys, He-he's a friend, t-transferring here! He's n-n-not my b-b-b-boyfriend!" I denied and tried not to stutter but failed ,as I placed my hands in front of me, my palm facing them. I heard them all giggled and laughed, including Dan-kun.

"They didn't noticed that it was Echizen-kun" Dan-kun whispered to me, smiling. And I was relieved as I heard his voice.

"Well, we know that Sakuno-chan can never like anyone right?"

Ootori Akihiro-kun said behind me, smiling. I jumped as I heard his voice. I turned to face him, and all of us bowed and greeted him simultaneously. He was the President of the student council and is highly respected for his intelligence. He also had a fan-club, cause he's also h-handsome…

"Uhm…a-about the request Tomoka Osakada asked-"

"Oh, yes, I know that, she asked me if we can organize a welcome party for Ryoma Echizen, am I right?" Ootori-kun asked as he cut me off. I simply nodded, blushing as I heard Ryoma-kun's name.

"But you changed it to become a socialization party, right?" Dan-kun asked Ootori-kun with his smiling face.

"Yes, since it's a new semester, and I also heard that the tennis player Kevin Smith who's a friend of Ryoma Echizen from America and also Tooyama Kintarou here from Shitenhouji were transferring here. Three famous tennis players," He answered back.

"So, when will the party be held?" Asked by Megumi.

"And where?" asked the other student.

"That's what we will be discussing about" Dan-kun and Ootori-kun said in unison, looking at me. Why are guys looking at me this day? A-and all of them are g-g-good…looking…

I don't know how to deal with this!

* * *

In the guidance room, there were three gorgeous guys and a…noisy teacher, babbling about how handsome they were and what if they were to be her husband. What kind of orientation is this? A ridiculous comedy show?

Ryoma was finished filling up his form and passed it to the teacher, he can't take her sermons anymore. Kevin followed while Kintarou stayed in the room for the interview. Ryoma went outside at the corridor to wait for his turn and Kevin followed. Ryoma leaned on the wall, while Kevin looked at the garden in front of the building.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to enroll here?" Ryoma asked, crossing his hands, leaning on the wall, slightly glaring at Kevin.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but you enrolled here today, and I got caught" Kevin smirked, looking at Ryoma.

Ryoma looked away, and Kevin asked. "Why were you with Sakuno today?"

"None of your beeswax" Ryoma retorted. Kevin smirked again, "Don't tell me you were jealous a while ago that I kissed the hand who wrote those lovely letters for you?"

Ryoma glared at him, "I'm not jealous" he said. "Then what?" Kevin asked.

Ryoma didn't plan on answering Kevin, but he knew that Kevin won't stop until he got answers.

"She's not-"

"Koshimae! Your turn!" Kintarou showed up jumping in front of Ryoma, blocking Kevin. "Why are you showing at the good part?" Kevin shouted. Then they started fighting again.

Ryoma sighed and entered the room, leaving the two behind. "She's not like other girls that you can play with" He thought.

Hey, since when did he thought about Sakuno like that?

* * *

"Why can't you just shut up?" Kevin shouted. "Cause I am me, got a problem?" Kintarou snapped.

Both of them stared at each other before sighing.

~Silence~

"Why can't we just get along?" said Kintarou. "I don't know…maybe it's just Fuji-senpai's fault" Kevin said.

"Why did he have to show up this morning and tell us to make Koshimae jealous?" Kintarou asked.

"Maybe they have plans" Kevin answered. "They? You mean Koshimae's senpai-tachi?" Kintarou asked again.

"Yeah" Kevin looked away. "Then why are we arguing, we're suppose to be a team" Kintarou pouted.

"We were if you didn't break my sunglasses!" Kevin glared. "It's just a pair of sunglasses! What's so special about it?" Kintarou shouted.

"Hey, that's an Oakley sunglasses! Don't you even know it?"

"Oakley? Is that a new flavor?" Kintarou asked with a drooling face, anime style.

"No! Damnit! It's an expensive brand!"

"Who cares? It's not a flavor and it's not me who's wearing it, besides, it was an accident! I was supposed to help you pick it up when I suddenly tripped and stomp on it because of your tennis bag!"

"And now your blaming my tennis bag!"

They stopped, panting before Kintarou spoke. "I want to ask something"

"Now what?" Kevin looked away again. "Were you just really making Koshimae jealous? Or do you just like Sakuno-chan? Kintarou asked.

Kevin blushed like crazy after hearing those words from Kintarou. "I don't want to hear those words from someone who got jealous after he saw me kissing the girl he likes!" Kevin retorted, blushing.

"Wa-wha-H-How did you know that I like Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou's turn to blush.

"Did I guess right?" Kevin smirked. "Th-then, that means…" Kintarou's eyes widened.

"We all have the same girl that we like?" Kintarou continued.

Since their voices were loud, it was loud enough for Ryoma to hear their confessions for Sakuno.

Ryoma didn't really want to hear their voices, but the confessions seemed to be too clear to be heard. He didn't want to care, but he just felt so irritated.

"Echizen-san? Were you listening?" The guidance asked, smiling.

"Hn."

"Okay then, let me continue"

On the other hand, Sakuno sneezed during the meeting.

"Achoo!"

"Sakuno-chan, are you okay?" Dan asked.

"I'm fine, gomen, please continue" She said, holing her handkerchief. 'I wonder if somebody's talking about me' she thought.

* * *

**Next day: Monday**

Sakuno was already in the school grounds, smiling to each guys who were greeting her and avoiding some death stares from the girls.

She was happy, that somehow, she can forget the Martins 'cause Ryoma had just picked her up again, and she has good news from the meeting for Tomoka, about the socialization party. And now, she just can't see Ryoma around, as well as the two from yesterday.

But something catched her ears, "Yes, I saw her with some a handsome guy yesterday!" said by a random girl.

"Eh? I also saw at the airport with the legendary Fuji Syuusuke and other tennis members! I also saw her with Ryoma Echizen and Kevin Smith!" another girl said.

"No way, Is she a…play-girl?" said by another.

"I can't think of any other word than that" said by another.

Sakuno can't take it, and she wanted to cry, when suddenly, a guy with two other guys appeared behind those girl's backs.

"It's a misunderstanding, ladies, we were just her friends"

"Yup, it's just, we were going to have a welcome back celebration"

"And don't talk behind her back, it might curse you forever"

All of the girls around that area were shocked, including Sakuno.

* * *

Here's an update for you all. Hope you enjoyed and God bless. Reviews and suggestions are accepted. Please, look forward for the next chapter, this had dissapointed you, the next chapter won't.


	5. Bitter Sweet Surprise Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Bitter Sweet Surprise (part 1)**

Sakuno can't take it, and she wanted to cry, when suddenly, a guy with two other guys appeared behind those girl's backs.

"It's a misunderstanding, ladies, we were just her friends"

"Yup, it's just, we were going to have a welcome back celebration"

"And don't talk behind her back, it might curse you forever"

All of the girls around that area were shocked, including Sakuno.

No worries.

It was just Momo, Eiji and Fuji.

"Mo-mo-moshiro Takeshi?"

"Kikumaru Eiji?"

"Syuusuke Fuji?" squealed the three girls.

"Senpai-tachi..." Sakuno said smiling at the same time exhaling, thanking that she has been saved.

Before the three guys could say anything, the three girls bowed and said "Sorry for anything that we have just said, excuse us!" then they ran like the striking thunder.

"Arigatou Senpai" Sakuno said as she approached the three.

"Saa, no problem" Fuji said.

"Anything for Echizen's wife" Momo and Eiji said in unison before laughing.

Sakuno blushed, but before she could protest, _her_ _husband_ behind her back, which made her jumped a little.

"Ryoma-kun..."

_'So there he is!'_ she thought

"I'm not anyone's husband, and I'm not...small anymore, so stop calling me O'chibi Kikumaru-senpai... " Ryoma said, before stealing a glance at Sakuno.

"Oh O'chibi!," Eiji said as he glomped Ryoma, but unfortunately, he missed.

"We were looking for you" Fuji continued.

"O'chibi, that was harsh!" Eiji pouted.

Ryoma, ignoring Eiji asked "So Senpai, what do you need from me?"

Momo and Fuji looked at each other. Sakuno was just there, watching them, confused.

"Hmmm...you see, the Chairman of this school wants to meet the tennis club members, but specifically, what the Chairman wants to meet are the previous regulars which is us " Momo answered.

"Exception of Tezuka" Fuji said.

"The Chairman wants to meet us at exactly- Wait! It's already 7:30! " Eiji shouted.

"What? Echizen, let's go!" Momo grabbed Ryoma's hand and dash they go.

"Sakuno-chan, sorry, but we have to go, Have a nice first day!" Fuji said beforejogging and waving his hand.

And there stands Sakuno, alone. While other students were staring at her who were with the 4 legendary regulars of Seigaku.

She was about to melt, good thing the bell rang and made the other students go straight in their classes.

She sighed.

'_I wonder what section Kevin-kun and Kintarou-kun are_' she thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She was being stared by all of the guys.

While all the girls looks at her with jealousy, but all of them are kind to her.

So she really is a beauty of their school.

Then Tomoka entered the classroom, shouting.

"Class! We have new classmates! Oh, good morning Sakuno!" Tomoka said as she ran towards Sakuno and hugged her.

"I bet those guys will fall for you" Tomoka whispered.

"H-huh? I don't even know them yet Tomo-chan" Sakuno blushed.

"Oh well-"

Tomoka was cutted off by the teacher, then she went back to her seat, before smiling at Sakuno, and she smiled back at Tomoka.

"Good Morning class" said Mr. Nakagami.

"Ohayou Sensei" the class greeted.

"So...first period is homeroom...oh anyway, you will be having new classmates...they are both famous tennis players, so you must know them already" Mr. Nakagami smiled.

The class wondered as murmurs and whispers of exitement were heard.

"Hmpf, No one can replace Ryoma-sama as the most handsome here in school no matter how good they are in tennis" Tomoka said, as the other girls agreed with her.

"We'll see about that Miss Osakada," The teacher said before looking at the entrance door

"Both of you, come in" he continued.

The class went silent. Or maybe dumbfounded.

'Kintarou-kun? Kevin-kun?' Sakuno was...shocked of course.

"Okay-I take back what I said," Tomoka said, blushing.

"Boys, introduce yoursleves" The teacher smiled.

All the girls started squealing. While the guys were..well...irritated...

Kevin started, "Ohayou Gozaimasu, I'm Kevin Smith from America, nice to meet everyone here" he said, smiling.

"Tooyama Kintarou desu! I'm from Shitenhouji! Nice to meet you everyone!" he said with his wide grin.

After introducing themselves, a student asked the teacher if she could ask questions to the transferees, and yes, they can.

So she asked, "K-Kevin-san, um, how are you related to Ryoma Echizen and tennis? "

Kevin paused for a bit before answering, "About that, you can say that I am a rival and a friend of his in tennis" he said.

"I knew it! You were the one who had a match with him from the american team from the nationals!"

"SHHHH!" hissed the whole class, exception of Sakuno, she just sweatdropped.

"How about you Kintarou-san?" Another girl asked.

"Me and Koshimae? We're friends, great great friends!" He answered.

"Yeah right, great friendship huh? He always ignored you" Kevin murmured.

"What did you say blondie?"

"I said you're a stupid furball"

"Ohoho, so you know each other, now,now, stop arguing" Mr. Nakagami said, sweatdropping.

"Hmpf!" They said, facing their backs on each other.

Then another girl asked,"U-ummm, since you two knew each other...about social life, do the both you have girlfriends? or e-even..crushes?"

Kevin and Kintarou slowly faced each other and steal glances..

*The teacher just let them be, though he knows that he must stop the situation.

And Sakuno was just there, sitting innocently. (Kevin and Kintarou doesn't know that Sakuno was in the classroom because they didn't see her.)

And the whole class were waiting for their answer.

Then Tomoka thought of something very fishy..."Ahem, excuse me for breaking the silence, but in any case, do the both you of like Sakuno Ryuuzaki? You know right? the popular and the- "

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno unconciously stood up, making Kevin and Kintarou surprised.

"Sakuno?" Kevin said.

"Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou said.

"Ah...hi..." Sakuno said, blushing, yet slowly glaring at Tomoka, while Tomoka was showing her victory finger.

"So you guys knew each other?" the previous girl asked.

"Hey, maybe it's a love triangle" said by a guy.

"Wait, it's a misunderstanding! W-w-we are just friends..." Sakuno defended.

Then the whole class turned at Kevin and Kintarou.

"Uh...yeah, were just...friends" Kevin said, and sweatdropped.

"Oh, me? Yes, we're friends, but I've got to admit, I like her..." Kintarou scratched his head.

And before chaos would happen, the teacher knew the limits so..." Okay class, that's it, introduction is closed" the teacher declared.

The class was excited, knowing that Kintarou had a crush on Sakuno. Yet, their questions are still there in their minds, ready to ask Kevin and Kintarou anytime.

Though, Sakuno was dumbfounded from Kintarou's answer.

"So kevin, seat beside Sakuno, at the right seat, while Kintarou, seat at the last chair, behind Sakuno" the teacher explained.

"Sir, there is still an extra char at the left side of Ryuuzaki-san" a guy asked.

"Oh, that's for the other student" answered.

The class began to murmur. Again.

"Yes, you perfectly know him and...-oh, here he is" Mr. Nakagami looked at the entrance door.

And Prince Ryoma Echizen entered. *Drumrolls*

' _Ryoma-kun? He's in this class? _' Sakuno thought.

"Ryoma?" Kevin said.

"Koshimae!"

Then the whole class screamed, disturbing the other classes.

Exception for Sakuno, she didn't scream.

"Calm down students, calm down"

The noise then decreased when Ryoma slightly glared at them.

"Since all of you already know him, let us go back at the seating arrangement, so...Echizen will be staying at the seat right beside Miss Ryuuzaki, Kevin will be staying at the left side of Miss Ryuuzaki, and Tooyama will be staying at the chair behind Miss Ryuuzaki" smiled at Sakuno.

Of course, a lot of girls objected, with the three handsome guys, cornering the beautiful maiden, a lot would be jealous with this beautiful sight.

'I can't believe this...' Sakuno thought, mentally slapping her face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uncle, I also want to be in the same class with Ryoma-kun" A black-haired girl said.

"Oh, that class is where you foster sister is," The Chairman of the school answered.

"Sakuno? She's also here?" She asked, surprised yet excited.

"Yes."

"It's okay, as long as I can see Ryoma-kun..."

"Fine then, you can be in their class, but you can only enter their class after the socialization party, is that clear, Sabrina Martin?"

"Yes, Uncle"

Sorry for not updating! I've tried updating last week and the week before last week, but I can't because of the FFNet error...But I have found a solution, and is in my profile :)

Well, since it's our vacation here, I can update my stories weekly maybe...it depends...

Once again, I'm sorry!

Oh and, please review...


	6. Bitter Sweet Surprise Part II

**Warning and Author's Note:**

I used WordPad and not Microsoft Office, so please bear with the errors if I didn't get the words and grammar right. And I'm sorry for updating this late. I want to thank the reviewers of Chapter 5, and the readers '**Jenn**', ' **Sakuno**' and '**Susie**' for reviewing. ALL (with the author's who reviewed) of your reviews gave me an idea to work on this chapter. Thank you for reading this story despite some errors in it and for updating late.

And sorry for the randomness of this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Bitter Sweet Surprise (Part 2)**

It was dissmisal time when Sakuno head outside the classroom as soon as possible, not glancing back at the three princes, as well as not glancing back at Tomoka and the whole class. She can't take the murderous aura of the other girls inside and the stares of jealousy of the guys on her (exception of Ryoma).

But the main reason why she decided to head out was because she didn't know how to act around the three Tennis players, especially when their classmates were excited to talk with them and ask questions about their love lives, so she thought that exiting the class before being entertained by questions was the best solution. And she was also avoiding Ryoma.

Picking her pace up a bit, she went to her hiding place which was the big tree near the tennis courts. She sat down while putting her bag down beside her and rested her head at the trunk of the tree, recalling the events that happened during class hours and during lunch time. She sighed. Her day made her really tired.

She closed her eyes.

'_It was really difficult holding my laughter in class..._' She thought when she remembered Kintarou, answering the Teacher's question of every subject. It was really funny and amusing to hear his answers. The first subject after Homeroom was Science, Ryoma's favorite subject. Ryoma answered all the questions right, and when Kintarou tried answering one, he ended up destroying the teacher's first impression on him, making Kevin snicker silently and the whole class laughing.

"Moving on to the next question, what are tides? " Miss Nakahara asked the class, but in return, the class answered it with silence. She started her class by asking random science questions. "Hm? anyone? this is a grade school lesson, don't tell me you don't remember anything from elementary science..." She continued. "Ma'am, if it's from elementary science, then why are we still discussing it when we're already in high school? " Ryoma said out of the blue with his chin on his right palm.

"Not because your the only one who can answer my questions Mr. Echizen, does not mean that you can ask me something like that," She answered strictly. Ryoma simply shrugged while Sakuno had a nervous expression. "So, what are tides class?" She questioned once more.

Kevin raised his hand. Not too high. "Yes Mr. Smith?"

The blond didn't bother to stand up. "Tides are periodic rises and falls of large bodies of water." he answered.

"Simple answer, but that's correct. And what causes it?" The teacher nodded, ignoring Kevin's behavior before asking another question, looking for another student to answer. "Oh I know that!" Kintarou stood up. The whole class were looking at his direction.

The teacher smiled, expecting for Kintarou's answer.

"Hmmm. Shiraishi told me that the tides were from a fight between the Earth and the Moon. All water tends to flow towards the moon, because there is no water on the moon, and Earth's nature abhors a vacuum so she can't use it to take water from the moon. I forgot where the sun joins in this fight..." Kintarou said while trying to recall Shiraishi's story about the tide.

Miss Nakahara stared at Kintarou dumbfounded.

While the whole class bursted into laughter. Well, Sakuno giggled, trying to stop her laughter while Kevin joined the class. Ryoma just rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Tooyama, stand at the back!" The teacher said, her face red.

"But Ma'am, I haven't finished the story yet, I think the sun used his flames to vaporize the water and-"

"I said stand at the back!"

Kintarou had a confused look. "Hey, what's funny? The story's really true." The red-hair said. His statement made the class laugh even harder.

Miss Nakahara sighed. The teacher cleared her throat, silencing the class. "Now...ugh, I'm sorry, let's just start with a simple question again before moving on with the scientists," She said.

"Now, name the four seasons" She questioned.

Horio raised his hand. "Yes?" The teacher raised her eyebrow.

"The four season are salt, pepper, mustard and vinegar" He answered. The teacher froze.

"No it's not! The four seasons are Mango, melon, orange and...I think it's strawberry," Kintarou said, looking at Horio. And the class once again laughed, while Ryoma facepalmed mentally.

"Horio, join Mr. Tooyama at the back, NOW." The teacher ordered. The class silenced down, hearing the voice of an angry teacher. Horio complied.

"MOVING ON...Make a riddle about science out of the scientists or famous people you know, and give me a REAL answer. " she said.

After about 10 minutes, Kevin raised his hand. "Recite it. And better it be good."Miss Nakahara said.

"Okay..." Kevin stood up. "Astronomers do IT all night. Chemists do IT by bonding. Newton did IT with force. Eighteenth century physicists did IT with rigid bodies. Maxwell did IT with magnetism. Volta did IT with a jolt. Watt did IT with power. Joule did IT with energy. Ohm did IT with resistance. Pascal did IT under pressure. Hooke did IT using springs. Coulomb got all charged up about IT. Hertz did IT frequently. Boltzmann did IT in heat. Ampere let IT flow. For Franklin, IT was an electrifying experience. Edison claims to have invented IT. When Richter did IT, the Earth shook. For Darwin, IT was natural. Freud did IT in his sleep. Mendel studied the consequences of IT. When Wegener did IT, continents moved. Classical physicists do IT in perfectly uniform harmonic motion. Heisenberg was never sure whether he even did IT. Bohr did IT in an excited state. Pauli did IT but excluded his friends. Schrödinger did IT in waves. Bose did IT with partners. Einstein did IT on a curved surface. Oort did IT in a cloud. Hubble did IT in the dark. Watson and Crick got all wound up about IT. Cosmologists do IT in a big bang. Theorists do IT on paper. Wigner did IT in a group. Richter and Ting did IT with charm. Astrophysicists do IT with young starlets. Planetary scientists do IT with Uranus. Electron microscopists do IT 100,000 times. Feynman did IT in fields. Hawking wrote a brief history of IT. And supersymmetric theorists do IT with sleptons." Kevin breathed. "Now, what is IT?"

The students inside the class had their face blushing, including Miss Nakahara and Sakuno. Ryoma smirked since he already knew the answer.

"Your riddle is indeed very interesting Mr. Smith, but that riddle is quite...not clean, don't you think class?" The teacher said. "Ma'am, the only 'not clean' here by hearing my riddle are your minds" Kevin said, making the teacher blush like mad.

"YOU-"

"Ma'am, I think the answer is 'Science'..." Sakuno interjected, saving Kevin from the words of Miss Nakahara. Kevin smiled brightly and gave a thums up at Sakuno, saying that she got the right answer. This wasn't left unnoticed by Ryoma.

The class once again laughed.

And before she could say something to Sakuno, the bell rang.

"I'll see you ALL tomorrow." The teacher hurriedly exited the room. Mad.

The next class was Math. Sakuno found out that it was Kevin's hatest subject and it was Kinatrou's most failed subject. And when she tried to look at Ryoma, he was apathetic about the subject.

Again, the Math teacher, Mr. Igarashi, started his class with random Math questions.

"Hmmm...who can tell the the answer of seven times six?" He asked. Many of the students raised their hand but he picked Kintarou.

"It's 42 Sensei" Kintarou answered. "Good, at least you know a little bit of Math Mr. Tooyama, seeing your past grades..." The math teacher smiled. "Now then, six times seven?"

The Kinatarou answered again, "It's 24!". The class stared for a second before laughing at him. The teacher laughed as well.

"That's a nice joke Tooyama, but the answer is still 42"

"Eh?" Kintarou cocked his head before shrugging.

"Next question: 2k plus K is equal to?" He said looking at Kevin.

"You expect me to answer?" The blond asked. "Yes, Mr. Smith," The teacher nodded.

"Uh, Three Thousand (3000)?" Kevin answered.

Ryoma smirked while Sakuno sweatdropped. Kintarou nodded, sending the message that that was also his answer.

The teacher and the class laughed, making Kevin blush.

The rest of the class was making Kevin and Kinatrou tortured because of Math questions. Ryoma was enjoying Kevin's suffering. _'I can consider this as revenge_' Ryoma thought, smirking.

After more questions, the teacher asked, "Any questions?"

Silence~

Then Kintarou raised his hands...

"Yes Mr. Tooyama?"

Kintarou hesitated for a while before voicing out his question...

"Ummm, Sensei, who do you think will Sakuno-chan choose? Me, Kevin, or Koshimae?"

The class fell silent. And then it bursted with murmurs.

"I cannot answer that question, and that is not relate to our subject Mr. Tooyama, so please sit down." said Mr. Igarashi

"Ehhh?" Kintarou whined. Kevin was hoping for an answer too...

All eyes then went to stare at Sakuno. Tomoka gave her a thumbs up.

Sakuno was blushing like hell.

Good thing the teacher saved her.

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma...but he was looking outside the window, like he didn't hear anything. Sakuno frowned.

The brunette blushed from what happened during the morning classes...She shooked her head.

English class went well for Ryoma and Kevin, but for Kintarou and for her, it didn't went well...

"Ms. Ryuuzaki, please recite the 5th sentence of paragraph 2 on page 412," The english teacher asked.

"Um...uh...S-sheptemberu-breezu-are like-mo-ning-gu sun?" She read.

"Not quite Ms. Ryuuzaki...It's September breeeze are like morning sun." Mrs. Haibara said fluently.

Sakuno blushed and sat down. 'It's embarrassing...and in front of Ryoma-kun...'

Then she heard a soft whisper from her right,"It's not that bad Sakuno, you did well...". She blushed harder when she turned to look at Kevin.

"T-thank y-you..." Sakuno smiled. Kevin nodded back.

A certain raven-haired student glanced at the scene and snorted softly in his seat.

Before the bell rang, Mrs. Haibara called Kintarou to read a statement. And when he read it, the class once again was filled with laughter.

Sakuno sighed before taking out her bottle of water from her bag, english class a while ago was torture, she couldn't pronouce the words right...

Well lunch time was the most unforgettable. She blushed again when she remembered it clearly.

After the morning classes, Sakuno asked Tomoka if they can eat lunch together at the rooftop, but Tomoka said that she'll have to go to the student council to discuss about the party, leaving Sakuno alone.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, let's eat together at the cafeteria," Kintarou said, smiling at Sakuno.

"Sakuno, would you like to eat with me on the same table?" Kevin asked, also smiling at her.

Both guys turned to glare at each other. Sakuno sweatdropped.

The auburn-haired girl blushed, "Umm...Uh...I'm sorry...but I'm going-"

Sakuno forgot her words when she saw Ryoma exiting the room with another girl, handing him a bentou, and he accepted it. She was supposed to decline Kintarou and Kevin, but when she saw the scene, she felt hurt. _'And I thought he wanted my bentou...' _She thought, frowning.

"Sakuno? You okay?" Kevin waved his hand in front of her vision.

"Oh, s-sorry...Uhm, yes, I-I can go with you..." Sakuno said. "I have some bentou if you want," she offered. With hesitation.

"Eh, we can eat it?" Kintarou said excitedly. But then his phone vibrated, when he read the message..."EH?...ARGH! Sorry Sakuno-chan, but I have to go meet Shiraishi at the gate, I can't eat lunch with you..." Kintarou said before glaring at Kevin. "You better not do anything stupid" He said. Kevin smirked. "I'm not someone like you who does everything in a stupid manner,"

Sakuno sweatdropped. "Che...I'll be going now Sakuno-chan," Kintarou said and waved before he went on by himself.

"Uh, K-Kevin-kun, is it okay for you to eat with me?" Sakuno asked.

"Hm? Yeah, it's more than okay actually," Kevin answered. She blushed.

"T-then, is it okay if we eat here in the classroom? B-because...i-if in t-the cafeteria..." As much as she doesn't want to be alone with Kevin, being in the cafeteria with a lot of people is troublesome...

Kevin processed her words before he answered, "Oh, yes, sure, I understand," He smiled.

Their lunch was silent at first bite, but as minutes passed by, Kevin started a conversation which led them both to know about each other more. And Sakuno was feeling a little bit better around Kevin. They talked about their favorites, about tourist spots in Japan, subjects and other things that made Sakuno entertained and laugh. Also, Sakuno learned about Kevin's cheesy nature about girls. Those cheesy lines he used to make her blush. And Sakuno was quite getting used to it...

"Thanks for the bentou Sakuno, it was really delicious." Kevin said, smiling at Sakuno.

"It's okay I-I'm g-glad you liked...it..." She said, but she felt a pang of guilt since the bentou was supposed to be for Ryoma.

Kevin saw her expression...

And he clearly knew that the bentou was not for him.

He forced a smile.

"Well, next time, eating with Ryoma would be better, right?" He asked. He was trying to make Sakuno feel better, even though he was feeling a little bit...hurt.

The brunette blinked, before smiling and nodding brightly. Kevin did a good job in covering his feelings. "And Kintarou-kun too." She added.

"Never mind him." Kevin said playfully. Sakuno just giggled.

After their lunch, the bell rang. The students came inside with a suspicious look at the two, and some guys teased Kevin about making a move on Sakuno, and when she _tried_ to protest, that was the time when Ryoma came in.

The shy girl avoided Ryoma's figure, knowing that she might do something or maybe say something stupid.

Ryoma ignored her like she was thin air, then, he was greeted by a group of girls. He mentally rolled his eyes.

Sakuno then gave a small goodbye to Kevin and went to her seat. And that was the time when Kintarou, Tomoka, and the teacher came in.

And then afternoon class started.

Sakuno let out a hopless kind of sigh remembering Ryoma during lunch time, and blushed when she remembered Kevin.

She shooked her head before standing up and went to the girl's locker room.

After changing into her Tennis attire for about 15 minutes, she went back at the tree to get her tennis racket and tennis ball from her tennis bag. (Triple word Tennis!)

Nothing really happened during the afternoon classes. There were just some squealing female teachers, stirct male teachers, a joking Kintarou, a failing Kevin, and an apathetic Ryoma.

And a worried Sakuno.

So after the afternoon classes, she went to her hiding spot (as said earlier at the first part of this chapter), which leads us to her current situation.

_'Good thing classes for today are already finished...' _She thought to herselfas she walked inside the Tennis courts and started practicing her swing after putting the tennis ball in her pocket.

So she chanted her practice spells.

"Hm...knees not too bent..." Her first chant.

_Bend._

"-sway the racket right with the hips..." Second.

_Sway_.

"-and-"

"Hair too long." A familiar voice cut her chanting.

This caused Sakuno to jump in surprise and fall on her butt.

"...Itai..." She murmured. Sakuno looked at the direction of the voice and found a certain raven-haired guy sitting on the bench with his Tennis bag and a can of Ponta in his hand.

"Mou...R-Ryoma-kun!" She blurted out surprisingly. _'When did he get in here?'_

"Hn." Was all he said before taking a sip.

"Anou, w-what are you d-doing here?" She asked nervously.

Ryoma eyed her for a moment, making Sakuno more nervous, before answering.

"To practice. And to get my bentou."

"E-eh? Bentou?" she asked, surprised.

"I was waiting at the rooftop." He said, looking away and _slightly_ gripping his beloved Ponta.

Silence.

Then it struck Sakuno like a storm.

She clumsily stood up and bowed down to apologize. "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun,but I t-thought that you already received a bentou f-from Miura-san..."

She looked up.

Ryoma was giving her a boring look.

"So you gave it to Kevin?" He asked. But that question brought a spear to Sakuno's feelings.

She nodded. "...I'm sorry..."

Silence again. Then...

"...Don't mind it. Just continue what you were doing." Ryoma said with a blank expression like before.

"O-okay..." She softly murmured.

After that, both of them went silent. Sakuno was doing her 'racket swaying' in a tense manner, since she can feel Ryoma watching...errr...her imperfect posture.

After a few more minutes, Ryoma got fed up and can't take the posture Sakuno was showing, and it was in time when he finished his Ponta.

He stood up, grabbed his Tennis racket and went beside Sakuno.

Sakuno was busy concentrating, so she didn't notice Ryoma. Until...

"Try bending your knees a little bit more, and don't make your shoulders too stiff" He said as he swayed his racket in time with Sakuno's.

Sakuno was once again surprised but tried not to fall.

Note the word TRIED.

Sakuno was about to fall when Ryoma grabbed her right handand pulled her; but his grip was too tight for Sakuno that she stepped on Ryoma's foot and ended up falling on him.

_Thud._

Silence one more time.

Ryoma was first to recover from the shock. He moved to sat himself up, but hissed from the pain on his back and from the weight above him.

The weight above him...

The weight above him...

Then there was something soft...

And Ryoma was not that dumb to not know what were those.

Sakuno opened her chocolate-colored eyes and were met with golden cat-like ones. She stared for a minute before realizing that she was staring at-

"Ryoma-kun! Gomennasai!" she said as she quickly stood up from the awkward position she was in with Ryoma. She picked her racket up before bowing at Ryoma for the second time.

She was waiting for Ryoma to speak, but when it was a little bit too silent, she peeked and saw Ryoma standing up, racket on his left hand, looking away with a faint color of pink displayed on his cheeks. Too faint for Sakuno not to notice.

"Sorry." was the only thing he said. Not because of the fall, it's because of the thing he felt...

"I-I-I'm the one who must say that...I'm sorry for falling for you..." She said looking down.

Ryoma's ear twitched.

"Falling for me?"

Sakuno's eyes widened. She said it wrong. She blushed.

"I-I mean! Sorry for falling _on_ you!" She said as she flail her hands in front of her.

They looked at each other before Ryoma sighed. His blush long forgotten. _'Whatever you say Ryuuzaki...'_

"Whatever. Would you like to play?" He said in a boring manner. It was not really a question. It was an invitation.

Sakuno stared for a moment before nodding shyly with a smile.

"Hai!"

. . . . . . . . . .

"Mada mada dane, Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said with a smirk on his face.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, you could've just take it easy..." Sakuno said panting, her hands on her knees.

Game set and match. Ryoma wins. Score: 6-0.

"You just lack training" He said, walking to the bench where his tennis bag was lying and placed his racket inside.

Sakuno regained her breath and observed Ryoma.

Then she thought about something...

She hurriedly went to her Tennis bag which was located beneath the tree near the courts and got her extra sandwich from her bag.

Before Ryoma could exit the courts, Sakuno went to meet him with the sandwich in her hand.

Ryoma gave a questioning look.

"Umm...please have this...s-sorry for the b-bentou..." She said softly but loud enough for Ryoma to hear while handing him the sandwich.

He looked at her for a moment before taking the sandwich. "Hn. Thanks...Tomorrow, don't forget my bentou... Ja." He said as Sakuno gave way for him and exited the courts.

Sakuno blushed.

"Oh, and next time, try wearing something...thick...and be aware..." He said as he pointed at Sakuno's chest.

Sakuno looked at her shirt and pondered for a moment.

Then her eyes widened.

_'Don't tell me...'_

"P-Pervert..." She mumbled as the color of red conquered her face. But the time when she looked up, Ryoma was nowhere in sight.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun..."

. . . . . . . .

Ryoma was walking through the pathway going to the School gate when his stomach grumbled.

_Glurgg. _

The raven-haired stopped from his tracks and looked at his stomach.

'I guess not eating lunch was worse than I thought...'

He took a coin from his pocket and went to the cafeteria to get some Ponta before going straight home.

After his boring walk, he finally reached his house and went directly at the back of their house, where Karupin was hanging out by himself.

When Karupin saw him, he ran to Ryoma.

Ryoma chuckled.

"Ne, Karupin, do you like this?" He asked, showing the bentou that the girl gave him during lunch time.

Karupin wagged his tail as a sign of approval.

"Wait here then, I'll re-heat it."

Yup. He didn't eat anything during lunch time, because he was waiting for his bentou...and about that...

He's really really pissed at Kevin from lunch time until now. Not because of him and Sakuno together; it was because he stole his bentou... (Well, that's what he thought, but that's obviously not it...)

But at least he got some sandwich from her a while ago.

But he's still pissed.

. . . . . . . . . .

After changing back to her school uniform, Sakuno arranged her things with a smile on her face.

_'I played with Ryoma-kun today...and I got know something about Kevin-kun...and, Kintarou-kun...' _

She blushed but continued smiling while she wore her messenger bag and closed her Tennis bag.

_'He likes me...but how should I act around him?' _she thought shyly.

When she carried her Tennis bag and faced right, going to the direction of the High School building to look for Tomoka and to apologize to her...

She froze.

Her Tennis bag fell from her shoulders.

She was not believing what she saw.

"H-hi Sakuno, long time no see, n-ne?"

She was right in front of her.

The girl who tried to deceive her by that shy look and stuttering voice...

To get everything from her...

"Y-you know, I-I saw you and Ryoma a while ago...you... y-you like him, d-don't you?"

Sabrina.

**End of Chapter 6.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**Bloopers 2**

**Take 1:**

"Simple answer, but that's correct. And what causes it?" The teacher nodded, looking for another student to answer. "Oh I know that!" Kintarou stood up. The whole class were looking at his direction.

The teacher smiled, expecting for Kintarou's answer.

"Hmmm. The tides go WHAM! and then the wind goes WHOOSH! then the Moon and Koshimae goes BRGAHM! And then Kevin comes in and BOOM! he's DEAD! OH YEAH!" Kintarou shouted.

"Don't go making your own script bastard!" Kevin said as he pounded Kintarou and class went on cheering them.

"Cut the scene please, Director, please cut the scene I beg you." Miss Nakahara said, face palming.

**Take 2:**

"Next question: 2k plus K is equal to?" He said looking at Kevin.

"You expect me to answer?" The blond asked. "Yes, Mr. Smith," The teacher nodded.

"Uh, 3k? 2 Kevins and 1 Kintarou? Two against one; I'll win" He answered.

"Eww, I don't like a plus with 2 blondies, it makes it a threesome. YUCK!" Kintarou said, sticking his tongue out.

"WHO SAID IT WAS A THREESOME? COME HERE YOU-"

"CUT!"

**Take Three:**

"Ms. Ryuuzaki, please recite the 5th sentence of paragraph 2 on page 412," The english teacher asked.

"Um...uh...S-sheptemberu-breezu-are like-mo-mo-morn-morninNN!-Ouch! s-sorry I bit my tongue..." Sakuno closed her mouth.

"Want me to make you tongue feel better?" Kintarou asked. Sakuno blushed.

"JUST DIE ALREADY." Kevin and Ryoma said to Kintarou in unison.

"You two are just cowards who can't voice out your feelings!" Kintarou sticked his tongue out.

The shooting was cancelled for two days because Kintarou was sent to the hospital after that.

**Take Four:**

"Oh, and next time, try wearing something...thick...and be aware..." He said as he pointed at Sakuno's chest.

Sakuno looked at her shirt and pondered for a moment.

Then her eyes widened.

_'Don't tell me...'_

"KOSHIMAE'S A PERVERT!" Kintarou pointed at Ryoma, entering the scene.

"I told you to change that part Director! Koshimae's taking advantage of-"

_Thwack._

The next day, Kintarou had an icebag on his head because of a big lump that was caused by a thrown racket.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Questions from Susie:**

**Why didn't Tezuka appear in any chapter?**

Ummm, he's still in Germany. In later chapters, he'll appear.

**Are they in High School or in Junior High? **

First year High School. And that makes the ex-regulars in third year of High School.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

And that's it. Sorry for the randomness...Please leave a review, I need it to get this story going... And thank you again for those who reviewed. If you want to suggest something about the story, you can tell me through a review or just PM me. I'll try to put it in the story.

Thank you and God Bless!


End file.
